User talk:Technobliterator
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Technobliterator! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! The IT 15 (talk) 23:26, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Welcome So, here you are. Take a look around. I don’t think we will be changing many of the design elements here, as the wiki is about as mobile friendly as one could hope. Regarding the use of commonwealth spellings: *The first game was in early modern English pretty much across-the-board. That is, unless you count the double pack for the GameBoy Color. *The third and fourth games used American English on the NES. So did the seventh on PlayStation. *From the eighth game forward, discounting any spinoffs released before 2005, it’s all British, all the time. Games that have been remade also take on British text. Dragon Quest VII has one region with a Deep South accent, but the orthography is still British, That about sums up what a bot needs to do with the text. And of course, if there are any other contributions you’d like to make, you’re more than welcome. Thanks for dropping by. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 01:24, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :First of all, it's pretty much impossible to use the bot to change spellings per game, and per version even if the category structure is in place. So it'd pretty much have to change to commonwealth spellings across the entire site and then the rest would need to be done manually. You'd have to make sure first that you want that. :Secondly, if you're going to do that across the site, you'll probably need policy and guideline pages (see w:c:ratchetandclank:Project:Policies and guidelines as an example, I have yet to import that to FF Wiki just because there's more stuff to import there first...). I couldn't find any linked in the topnav, but you'll want to clarify which language is being used here. :Thirdly, as far as other contributions go, there's a lot more I could do for the wiki if you want. One thing I'd like to do is clean up the category structure. Right now it's decent, but making it more like Final Fantasy's, and using text in the categories (which is important for things like search results), would probably improve it. The designs also are fine, but it could always do with cleaned up CSS and templates. These are ones that, again, I can mostly just import from Final Fantasy or Ratchet & Clank, as they basically use the same structure anyway. :It'll probably be a while before I can get to this, as I finish some content on R&C Wiki. But after that, I'd be willing to help out further to polish the wiki up...-- Technobliterator T' ' 19:03, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::You’re darn right, the categories are a mess. One thing’s for sure: Mr. Toriyama has a weird mind. Only a small fraction of the thousands of monsters created actually belong exclusively to one game. As a result, the slime is in almost 2 dozen categories. I’ve wanted to get an etymology page or project set up as well, because the series uses a lot of really strange British puns. Are these anything you, as a Briton, would use in common conversation? In any case, I am for going British across the board, even if it means changing some text in games like Dragon Warrior Monsters. There is one big issue that has been dogging us. The standard deletion template puts itself in the table of contents. I’d like to see that not happen. As to policies and procedures, I think most of that gets covered in our MoS. I know that when I took command and delegated some control, they were working on some proposed article guidelines. ::Do you remember the example I gave you? It turns out that the term “luminary“ is used in two broad senses. One is a vocation. The other refers to a fabled hero and in fact *the* hero of Dragon Quest XI. There are between 50 and 100 links that will probably land on the disambiguation. I’ve been hacking away at those bit by bit. And for whatever weird reason, even as I have fixed a few of these, The wiki‘s search systems still say they land on that disambiguation. Finding every template that uses “luminary“ is no easy feat. ::Other than that, there is one very important thing I want you to remember: playing these games and writing for them is because we enjoy them. I just happen to have way too much time on my hands, so by all means, please continue to work at whatever pace you feel comfortable. As a series, Dragon Quest is meant to be more lighthearted and fun compared with the depth of an FF, and I think we want the wiki to reflect that. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 22:42, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Material poaching I don't know if you have experience with this, or maybe you do; I just remember reading somewhere in FFWiki's chronicle project that it got started by poaching material from Wikipedia, and that it took about four years to rewrite the content to be original. Welp, turns out this kind of filching is pretty rampant here, too. Another fan wiki not on Fandom is located at www.dragon-quest.org. The two sites share similar licensing arrangements, but my concern is that there's not enough original content acquired firsthand or written by our editors that would make our wiki the place to go. What I'd be interested to learn about is how you've dealt with this kind of plagiarism and how we can take steps to reduce it. Many thanks. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 19:48, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :I don't have any experience dealing with it, but I think there's basically just three things you can do: :# Education: Add a "don't copy from other wikis/websites" rule to the wiki policies. Mention the no-copying policy in the automated welcome message so first-time contributors will be more likely to see it. Talk about it in Discussions (as you've already done), and maybe post a reminder once in a while. (Incidentally, another reason to discourage copying is that you can't be sure the info is correct; even official guidebooks can contain errors.) :# Monitor changes: If an entire sentence or paragraph is added by a contributor you don't fully trust, check the new text against the other wiki. :# Full Audit: Check the entire wiki, comparing each page to the other wiki. This would be a lot of work, especially if you only have a small team working on it, so you might decide it's not worth the effort. One way to make it a bit easier is to use a bot to add a "to be reviewed" category to every page; you can then treat that category as a to-do list. :Flanqer 22:16, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :Just commenting to endorse what Flanqer said -- the above steps are mostly correct! :Also, can you provide examples of what you consider plagiarism?--'Technobliterator' (T' ') 22:43, January 23, 2020 (UTC) ::Thank you, gentlemen. Let’s start by looking at the spells and abilities. Dragon Quest uses various conventions for tiering magic. Not quite as straightforward as FF has been, but for instance: ::*Single-target recovery: Heal - Midheal - Moreheal - Fullheal ::*Regeneratives: Reheal - Remidheal - Remoreheal ::*Party recovery: Multiheal - Omniheal ::*Revive: Zing - Kazing ::It gets weirder when you add the attack spells: ::*Fire/Single: Frizz - Frizzle - Kafrizz - Kafrizzle ::*Fire/Group: Sizz - Sizzle - Kasizz - Kasizzle ::...etc., etc. And then you’ve got a lot of oddball terms. Tingle cures paralysis, Fizzle mutes magic, Kerplunk is basically self-destruct while recovering the rest of the party (vis-a-vis Soul Spiral). ::I’ve set up to start tagging other articles that might not be all square. These go into Category:Articles needing original work, but I highly suspect that a lot more exist than the pair I spotted yesterday. Thanks again! Swordzmanp236 (talk) 00:43, January 24, 2020 (UTC)